New Start
by lola0103
Summary: Ally, has had a new start over the spring break, new wardrobe, new car... maybe a new crush? She wants to start acting differently, will this help her... I know summary sucks but check the story ;3
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY, OR ANY OTHER THING INVOLVED, OTHER THAN THE PLOT... i thought i shud make it clear;D**_

_**A/N I know it's a short 1st chapter... but i have to go out with my friends in like 5 min ;D so i thought i would post another story, since the last one that i posted in my opinion was rubbish, i started writing a new one:D hope you enjoy it:D **_Smut in later chapters;):D:D

* * *

Ally's POV

**_23-04-14_**

_ When I was little my mother told me that when you find your true soul mate you'll know by the way your heart speeds up and that you will never stop thinking about that one guy... That day I asked her is that how she used to feel about dad, and she said _

_''Yes, and I still do, I can't help but fall in love with him all over again...'' I was 6 years old at that point but I will now I am 16 and ever since I was 10 I've never believed in love anymore, it feels like all my mother and father used to tell me, about how they met and about how they felt about each other was all lies they split up and now my father is happy with some other woman and my mom is in south Africa writing a book about animals, my father owns a music shop called 'Sonic Boom' I work there sometimes because my dad can't be bothered to get some workers, he says it's just a waste of money. I go to Marino high. And whatever you want to say I am not a geek, I get good grades but at least I have SOME style... I have only 2 best friends Trish and Dez, I think that they both like each other, yet they just can't admit it yet... Oh and lets not forget Austin fucking Moon, he's best friends with Dez, and he's my best, yet worst nightmare, he can be so sweet at some points, but he's like my own personal bully at other times, I mean this one time I was almost raped, at a bar, but then Austin somehow found me and beat that guy to nothing, and paid for a cab to get me home, oh well I think he may've just been drunk. Anyway I have to get ready for school otherwise I'm going to be late._

_Ally xx_

I sighed putting my diary under my pillow, and started getting ready for school I put on white all stars converse, black skinny jeans with holes, and a baggy t-shirt with a black cross on it, I put on my heart necklace with a music note inside of it and pulled my ombre hair into a ponytail, I put on some black eye shadow and some lip gloss, then I grabbed my black leather jacket, and my black, and red rucksack, grabbed an apple, and rushed to my red Ferrari, that I got for my 16th birthday from my dad, who got it for me just because he felt sorry that he couldn't attend yet another one of my birthdays... I sighed and drove to school. Once I got out of my car everyone turned to look at me, as if I was a freak or something but then I noticed that everyone was looking at my new style of wardrobe that I got over the spring break and my new car. I just smirked and put my head high, and walked into the school I even got some whistles from the guys that NEVER threw a glance at me. I walked straight to my locker, punched in the combination and opened it. I threw my books in there, only grabbing the ones that I'll need for my first lesson I closed my locker, and guess what the first person I saw was...

To be continued!

* * *

**_Hehe, I left you on a cliffy, anywayz hope you enjoyed this chapter, plz Review and tell me what you think ;) a minimum of 5 reviews telling me to continue it and I'll upload a new chapter, possibly by next week (depending on how you review ) ;3 and also depending on if have any free time, cuz next week I'll have less free time than I do right now. If there are any ideas for what to do for the next chapters, PM me and I might include them, oh and give a shout out to the person who gave me the idea... anywayz Review! xx Again, sorry for the short chapter ;3_**

**_Lola xxx_**


	2. Authors note : sry guuuuys!

Hey people!:D I am baack, look im really sry that i couldn't update before, but i promise, i have written up the next chapter and i will update it as soon as i get onto my laptop, it broke down, and i've had to prepare for exams, and do exams, soo i havent had much time to update, but i will update asap i promise, and i am really sorry that i couldn't update for ages. Promise i will update (sry that this is just an authors note, i'm on a diff laptop, but i will update, maybe even tonight, depends on what time i get up to my room) again sorrrrry! ;)

xox Lola


End file.
